Family Man
by lovelymomo-chan
Summary: When Mäes Hughes returns home for a relaxing weekend, he reminisces about his youth, family memories, and dreams for the future NO SPOILERS! :3 Please R&R This is my first fic ever! X3


Author's Notes:

Hello everyone! Momo here I'm finally getting around to write my first fanfic! I really love Mäes Hughes from Full Metal Alchemist and his family. Don't worry, there are no spoilers yet. However, I'll try to work them in as much as I can! XDDDD jk jk jk  
Well, Please enjoy and R&R!

Just to let you know, I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or Mäes Hughes/other characters mentioned.

-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

The train whipped against the night and Mäes Hughes gripped his family snap-shots tightly before falling deeply into sleep. The scenery, which was a picturesque star-specked sky over treetops and mountain ledges, skimmed past the train as it was slowing to the station close to midnight. A loud whistle blew and with that, Mäes eased open his heavy eye-lids and picked up his luggage. It wasn't much. He only brought enough to have a long weekend at home. He walked though the station, glaring lights reflected off his glasses and he groaned at the nearly-blinding feeling of it all.  
"_I can't wait to take it easy at home," _he grumbled  
There was a muffled drone coming from above, possibly about the scheduled departures and arrivals. Though it could not be heard in Mäes' ears – all he wanted to hear was the light snoring from his family and his own.  
He walked out of the station, opened his umbrella, and walked briskly home – staggering almost from the lack of sleep. On the street, he walked past the shops closed shut, taverns bustling with people and live music. Closer and closer to home, he saw the park where he took walks with his wife and daughter, houses with dim reading lights on, and finally his own neighborhood.  
His steps became more relaxed as he took in all the sights around him. The rain became more of a light drizzle when he finally made it to his front yard. He opened the gates and walked down the stone pathway to his porch. The exhausted Hughes walked to his door, turned the key and stepped inside. All the recognizable smells and tastes and sounds were coming back to him. Everything was right where he left it, right where he liked it to be. He took off his coat and shoes and headed upstairs quietly, as he could hear the faint whispers of the two he loved the most sleeping away the storm. He peeked in on Elysia, and saw her wrapped up in her blankets like tamale. Then he went into his room and Gracia looked as peaceful as an angel. He opened the closet and took out his finest pajamas and carefully – not wanting to wake anyone – put them on in the dark. Sheepishly, he crawled into bed, waking Gracia from her peace.  
"_Mmm_," she mumbled and leaned up to greet him, "Oh, honey I'm happy to see you made it home safely." She smiled drowsily.

He leaned down and kissed his wife. "I missed you."  
They cuddled up under the covers, but almost instinctively their little girl toddled into their bedroom and ran to her dad.  
"DADDY!" he held her for a moment, "I missed youuu!" She hugged as tight as any little girl could and then scurried back into bed.  
The couple looked at each other and smiled warmly. They held one another tightly and fell asleep to the trickling rain. Hughes was right where he wanted to be, where love was all around him like these blankets on a stormy night.  
-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------  
That night, while Elysia dreamed happy, childish dreams, Mäes had his usual nightmares of what happened during in Ishbal. He shook himself from the dream and held his wife tightly.  
"I wonder what she dreams about when we're not together," he thought as he brushed a falling clump of her hair away from her face.  
Gracia opened her eyes for a moment and looked at her husband in the darkness. She brushed through his hair and caressed his rugged facial features. "Do you ever think about the past?"  
"What do you mean?" Hughes was uneasy about the past she might have been referring to.  
"I mean, when we were still growing up," She let a smile escape her very groggy complexion. "Do you think about when we first met? Our first date? First kiss?"  
"All the time," He was smiling back at her by now, "Things like that get me through the busy weeks."  
She held tighter to him, feeling the affection she had longed for and held on to stay awake long enough to have this moment last.  
"Why do you ask, dear?" He asked thrilled to have the chance to talk about something he really did enjoy talking about.  
"Well, I was just thinking about the first time that we…" she trailed off and blushed deeply at what was slipping from her tongue. She giggled to hide how shy she really was.  
"Oh I understand." And with that, he turned her over so that she was lying on her stomach and he started to lovingly massage every inch of her back. "It's been so long, I'm losing my skills."  
"Of course not You read my mind, as usual. That's your real skill." She couldn't keep from smiling with all the pleasure his simple touch was bringing her. "You know, Elysia is going to a friend's house tomorrow night. Are you busy?"  
He smiled, acknowledging that it was a very long time since they'd been alone together for a while. "I'll cancel any plans I have." And with that, they cuddled and fell asleep again -- side by side.

-------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of chapter one! I really hope you liked it. Please R&R


End file.
